Decisiones
by jezabella swan
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome tendran que enfrentarse a una nueva y más malvada Kykio que va a usar la peor de las armas para malvaratar su amor. ¿seran capaces de vencerla y seguir adelante con su amor?
1. Rechazada

Cap. 1 RECHAZADA

Eran días fríos en la época de Kagome, ella no tenía el cuerpo preparado para poder soportar el frío, así que al poco tiempo de estar allí, la chica del pelo azabache enfermó.

Ella quería regresar con Inuyasha pero en su casa no le dejaban emprender el viaje en su estado.

Los días pasaban y Kagome no mejoraba.

Por otra parte, Inuyasha se iba impacientando cada vez más. Todo el día se hacía la misma pregunta: _¿Por qué no regresa ya Kagome, le habrá pasado algo?_ Pero él no preguntaba, no fuera caso que Miroku y Sango pensaran que Kagome le importaba más de lo que creían.

Pasó más de un mes e Inuyasha obtuvo noticias de Kagome. El medio demonio estaba realmente preocupado, así que al final decidió preguntar:

-¿Se puede saber cuándo va a volver Kagome? ¡Llevamos más de un mes esperándola! Al final Naraku va a recoger todos los fragmentos de la joya como si fuera a recoger fresas al campo.

Frente a esa pregunta un tanto impertinente, su amigo el monje le contestó:

-Inuyasha, cuando Kagome se marchó a su época, no parecía que andara muy bien de salud, así que lo más seguro es que se haya puesto enferma, allí debe de estar haciendo mucho frío.

Esa respuesta sorprendió al medio demonio.

-¿Y tu cómo sabes que tiempo hace allí, Miroku?

Sin ningún aviso previo, Sango se introdujo a la conversación para responder su pregunta de la forma más impertinente.

-Si escucharas más a Kagome cuando regresa de su época hubieras sabido que ya la última vez que fue empezaba a refrescar.

A Inuyasha no le sentó bien esa respuesta, así que contestó de forma muy arisca.

-Nadie te ha preguntado, Sango. Además, que importa si está enferma, ya se podrá buena.

Inuyasha terminó de hablar y se fue corriendo al bosque, donde nadie le pudiera ver. Pero al llegar allí se encontró que no estaba solo, Kykio había aparecido de detrás de un árbol.

-Hola Inuyasha.

-Hola Kykio, ¿qué haces aquí?

La presencia de la sacerdotisa sorprendió al chico de pelo lacio.

-Lo mismo digo yo, pareces preocupado, más bien parece que estás ausente, ¿qué te preocupa?

-¿Yo, preocupado? No sé de donde sacas esas tonterías.- Inuyasha miró hacia otro lado incomodo por el comentario sobre su estado de ánimo.

-Por cierto hace tiempo que no veo a Kagome, ¿aún no ha regresado?

Inuyasha contestó de manera despreocupada haciendo ver que no le interesaba el tema, pero no era así.

-No, aún no. Pero me da igual.

-Bueno... Inu... Inuyasha, ¿te apetece dar un paseo conmigo?

Esa salida de Kykio cogió completamente por sorpresa a Inuyasha.

-¿Un pa... paseo?

-Si un paseo, por el bosque. Tú y yo solos. Sin nadie a quién le moleste que estemos en compañía el uno del otro.

El chico se quedó pensativo unos momentos pero asintió.

-Si tú lo quieres...

Los dos juntos emprendieron el camino dirección a las profundidades del bosque. Habían caminado durante una hora y entonces Kykio se detuvo.

Inuyasha, extrañado le preguntó:

-¿Quieres dar media vuelta ya?

-No, no es eso. Inuyasha, yo...

Kykio se acercó a Inuyasha y le cogió sus manos rugosas, con las suyas suaves y de un blanco inmaculado. Inuyasha sentía cierta incomodidad, no sabía que significaba eso.

-Kykio, ¿qué...?

-Shhhhhh, no digas nada, déjame hacer a mí.

Volvió a callar. Kykio, se fue acercando al rostro de Inuyasha lentamente e iba cerrando los ojos a medida que la distancia se acortaba. Se arrimó a más no poder y le acarició el lóbulo de los labios con los suyos, pero antes que Kykio pudiera hacer algo más, Inuyasha la apartó de él rápidamente.

-Kykio, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Inuyasha, no...

El medio demonio cerró los ojos a modo de relajación.

-Ya lo intentamos una vez y yo acabé con una de tus flechas clavada. No podemos volver a intentarlo.

-¿¡Es por ella, verdad!

Kykio empezaba a rozar altos niveles de histeria.

-¿Por quién?- preguntó Inuyasha todo y saber la respuesta.

-Vamos Inuyasha, los dos sabemos de sobras de quién estamos hablando. ¿Todo esto es por Kagome, verdad?

Inuyasha no contestó.

-Lo sabía. Des de que ella llegó te absorbió y des de el día que esa mocosa entró en tu vida, tu ya no eres el mismo. No te equivoques Inuyasha ella es yo, es de mi de quien estás enamorado.

-No te confundas Kykio, ella no es como tu, ni mucho menos. Y no vuelvas a llamarla mocosa.

Inuyasha no dijo nada más dio un gran salto y se camufló entre el follaje para volver a la aldea, dejando a Kykio en medio del bosque.


	2. Cambio de época

Cap. 2 CAMBIO DE ÉPOCA

Inuyasha alcanzó el pueblo al poco tiempo de ir saltando por los árboles. Solo quería alejarse de Kykio. Estaba perdido, no sabía que le estaba pasando. Siempre había querido a Kykio y justo cuando ella se rendía a sus pies, algo en su interior le dice que eso no es lo que él quiere en realidad. ¿Qué quería? Él lo sabía pero no quería darse cuenta de ello.

Llegó a la aldea. Miroku y Sango le estaban esperando con cara impaciente y justo cuando estaba solo al estar a cinco metros de ellos, Sango le gritó:

-¿¡Se puede saber dónde te habías metido!

Sango parecía realmente enfadada y a conjunto con su humor, Miroku añadió:

-Pensábamos que te habías ido sin nosotros, y sobre todo sin Kagome.

Al medio demonio le extrañó mucho que su amigo el monje pensara que se pudiera ir sin ellos_. ¿Es que a caso no le conocían lo suficiente como para saberlo?_

-¿Por qué tendría que marcharme sin Kagome? Quiero decir, que sin ella es imposible encontrar los fragmentos.

El chico miró hacia otro lado. No quería que sus amigos le vieran ruborizado al pensar en Kagome.

Entonces, cuando Sango oyó ese comentario, se molestó un poco pero a la vez se calmó.

-Bien, porque no sé si le hubiera gustado mucho a ella regresar y ver que te habías marchado.

Terminó la charla. Cada uno se fue a hacer sus propias cosas y Inuyasha se quedó allí en medio, solo, sin hacer nada.

Pasaban los días y Kagome aún no había vuelto. Inuyasha se pasaba todo el tiempo entrenando con la Tessayga, para olvidar sus preocupaciones, bueno más bien en singular, preocupación y esa era Kagome.

No quería que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de ello, por eso no preguntaba mucho pero no se desinteresaba del todo.

Pasó otra semana, pronto haría dos meses que Kagome se había ido. A Inuyasha las horas se le hacían eternas. Cada segundo le parecía un minuto, cada minuto una hora y así sucesivamente. Pero él no se quería mostrar preocupado. Sango, ya empezaba a impacientarse, pero no demasiado, y Miroku parecía que no le importaba quedarse en la aldea, ya que estaba todo el día rodeado de jovencitas. A Sango le fastidiaba, por eso de vez en cuando Miroku se llevaba una bofetada de la caza demonios. Al menos a ellos el tiempo se les pasa más rápido, pensaba Inuyasha.

Llegó cierto momento en que el medio demonio se pasaba el día sentado en el borde del pozo esperando ver por casualidad si Kagome salía de él pero nunca pasaba. Estaba absorto, no hablaba con nadie, hasta parecía que estaba enfermo. Kykio, por otra parte se pasaba el día espiándolo, la rabia que le producía que él la rechazara le corroía por dentro y a su vez iba odiando más y más a Kagome.

Uno de esos interminables días, Inuyasha tomó una decisión, iría a buscar a Kagome, se había dado cuenta de que la echaba mucho de menos y además que estaba muy preocupado por saber que les estaba pasando. Así que fue en busca de Sango y Miroku, que para variar ya se estaban discutiendo y les anunció su marcha.

-Sango, Miroku me voy a buscar a Kagome.

-¿Deberás?- Sango estaba sorprendida.

-Ah, semental ¿no te puedes estar sin tu "costillita" verdad?

Inuyasha le echó una mirada asesina a Miroku.

-¡¿Se puede saber que dices, pervertido?

Inuyasha le dio un sopapo a Miroku así mostrándole lo que pensaba de lo que acababa de decir. Sango empezó a discutir con Miroku por estar pensando siempre en las mismas cosas. Inuyasha se rindió y se fue hacía el pozo para ir a buscar a Kagome.


	3. La Hechicera

Cap. 3 LA HECHICERA

Kykio se había enterado de que Inuyasha se había ido en busca de Kagome. Esto hizo que la gota colmara el vaso. Toda ella era rabia y lo único que quería era fastidiar a la parejita feliz.

Kykio sabía muy bien que después de este evento las cosas entre Inuyasha y Kagome cambiarían, no volverían a ser igual y eso no lo podía tolerar.

Pensó que podía hacer para separarlos. No quería hacer daño a Inuyasha todo y ser el punto débil de Kagome, así que tenía que buscar otro punto débil de Kagome que la hiciera decidir tanto a ella como a Inuyasha.

¿Cuál era la manera de separar esos dos tortolitos? ¿Qué se podía hacer para que Kagome decidiera una cosa y Inuyasha otra?

Siguió pensando. Se preguntaba continuamente porque esa mocosa tenía que haber encontrado ése pozo y porque tuvo que romper la joya y por qué precisamente ella tenía que ser su reencarnación. La odiaba por haber entrado en su época.

¡Claro, la época! El otro punto débil de Kagome era la época. Por una parte ella no quería quedarse en la época de Inuyasha toda la vida, por mucho que quisiese a Inuyasha y a viceversa, Inuyasha no dejaría atrás la época donde se encuentran los fragmentos de la joya que tanto anhela tan solo para irse con un capricho que pasajero. Así que Kagome volvería a su época y además Inuyasha la dejaría marchar. Era el plan perfecto.

Pero para llevar el plan a cabo debía encontrar a la hechicera Yirainn, la creadora de la magia del pozo, la que hizo que precisamente que ése pozo fuera una puerta entre dos épocas.

Sin avisar a nadie, emprendió el viaje hacia el monte Hatumno, donde en la cima se encontraba la cueva de Yirainn.

Ése monte estaba muy lejos y además estaba protegido por una barrera espiritual. Pero para ella no era problema, era una sacerdotisa y podía cruzar esa barrera cuando quisiera.

Tardó una semana en llegar pero para ella el duro viaje valió la pena.

Yirainn ya la esperaba. La había visto venir. Ella lo sabía todo incluso sus intenciones pero dejó que Kykio se explicara por su cuenta.

-Gran hechicera Yirainn, he recorrido montañas, ríos y senderos para llegar a ti. Necesito tu ayuda mágica ya que en éste caso mi magia espiritual no me sirve de mucho.

La vieja Yirainn la miró con sus grandes ojos enmarcados con unos parpados colgantes.

-Te esperaba Kykio. Gran sacerdotisa. Se cuáles son tus motivos de visita pero no me gusta explicarme yo sola, no recibo muchas visitas aquí arriba así que voy a dejar que te expliques tu.

Kykio calló y pensó en cómo debía expresarse.

-Gran Yirainn, hace tiempo el pozo de los deseos fue abierto de nuevo. Una jovencita pasó por él por accidente, se llama Kagome y es mi reencarnación en su época.

La vieja maga negó con la cabeza.

-Todo eso ya lo sé, ¿te olvidas de quién soy? Solo quiero que me expliques tus verdaderos motivos por los que estas aquí y sobretodo no intentes mentirme, sabes que aunque no me lo expliques yo ya lo sé.

La sacerdotisa inspiró profundamente. Sabía que no podía mentirle a Yirainn.

-De acuerdo. La verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí es porque quiero que modifiques el pozo. Quiero que lo cambies de modo que cada persona solo pueda pasar por él una única vez y una vez realizado el viaje que se cierre para dicha persona.

Yirainn se pasó su rugosa mano por la barbilla y luego volvió a dirigir su mirada a Kykio.

-Me pides mucho Kykio. Sabes que si lo modifico de esa manera cualquier persona podrá pasar por él, son las condiciones.

-Lo sé pero no creo que nadie vaya a entrar en un pozo, además ya nadie va a ése pozo, des de hace tiempo quedó seco y nadie va por allí excepto...

La vieja la interrumpió.

-Lo sé, pero gracias por la información. El problema que hay aquí es que yo ya soy demasiado mayor para emprender un viaje tan largo. Tendrías que hacerlo tú. Eres una persona con un poder interior increíble solo tendría que enseñarte a usar la magia.

Kykio sintió que estaba perdiendo la partida.

-Señora yo no puedo hacerlo, soy una sacerdotisa, no una hechicera.

-Kykio, cada persona especial, diferente a la mayoría de la sociedad, esconden poder en su interior y dependiendo de su fuerza espiritual éste es más o menos grande. Yo soy vieja pero no he perdido mis virtudes y puedo ver tu poder interior. El problema es que hay una enorme rabia dentro de ti y eso hace que la magia no se muestre. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es sacar esa energía negativa de tu interior, solo las personas puras pueden aflorar sus poderes.

Kykio se quedó fascinada. La vieja Yirainn le acababa de revelar un gran secreto. Era además de sacerdotisa, hechicera. Podría modificar el pozo de la manera que quisiera y además sin la ayuda de nadie.

La sacerdotisa pasó varios días aplicándose con cuerpo y alma a la tarea de purificar su alma y hacer surgir su magia. La vieja Yirainn no le ayudaba mucho, solo la observaba y le daba algunos consejos pero no más. Tampoco le molestaba mucho a Kykio ya que lo único que quería era una sola cosa y no la lograría hasta que dominara sus poderes.

Una de las tardes en que Kykio entrenaba su mente en el pico más alto de la montaña Yirainn apareció y le anunció:

-Kykio, tu estancia aquí ha finalizado. Todos tus poderes se han aflorado. Ya eres capaz de dominar los cuatro elementos, mezclarlos y hacer uso de hechizos verbales. Ya tienes todos tus poderes.

La cara de júbilo de Kykio fue exuberante al oír esas palabras.

-Entonces gran Hechicera ¿eso quiere decir que ya no podré adquirir más poder del que ahora tengo?

-No, toda tu magia te envuelve. Pero no olvides que si dejas de practicar vas a ir perdiendo poder y sobre todo, los sentimientos, a parte de la misma magia, son la única cosa capaz de modificar tu fuerza, dependiendo de tus sentimientos vas a ser más débil o más fuerte pero en cualquier caso no significará que tengas más poder. Esto es todo lo que te puedo decir. Mi faena a terminado.

Yirainn chasqueó los dedos y desapareció.

Kykio se sentía poderosa y con ganas de realizar su verdadero cometido, así que empezó a caminar para volver a la aldea donde se encontraba el pozo.


	4. Kagome

Cap. 4 KAGOME

Hacía una semana que Inuyasha había llegado a la época actual.

Él, principalmente esperaba encontrar a Kagome enferma en su habitación, pero no fue así.

Cuando salió del pozo, tranquilamente se dirigió a la casa de Kagome. No había nadie, pero eso no le extraño, pensó que a lo mejor habían llevado a Kagome al médico.

Espero en la puerta de entrada. A media tarde la familia de Kagome llegó. Pero Kagome no iba con ellos. Eso hizo que Inuyasha se impacientara y se preguntara donde estaba ella.

Su familia estaba triste. No hablaban entre ellos. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Cuando el hermano de Kagome se percató de la presencia de Inuyasha abrió los ojos haciendo que estos pareciesen platos.

Inuyasha les esperó sentado y cuando ya estaban a su alcance se levantó y les saludó cordialmente, entonces la madre dijo:

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido a buscar a Kagome.

Al oír el nombre de la chica la familia entristeció y eso le preocupó a Inuyasha.

-Kagome no es...- el abuelo le tapó la boca al hermano de Kagome antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

-¿No está Kagome?- preguntó Inuyasha preocupándose cada vez más.

Entonces habló el abuelo. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romper a llorar pero no lo hizo.

-Inuyasha, Kagome esta... está en el hospital.

-¿¡Qué?- Inuyasha estaba realmente asustado ¿qué hacía Kagome en el hospital?

-Déjame que te explique. Cuando llegó de tu época, aquí hacía mucho frío y justo cuando volvió, la casa estaba cerrada, habíamos ido a pasar un fin de semana en la casa del tío de Kagome. Ella no quiso molestar a nadie, pensó que por una noche que durmiera al raso no le pasaría nada, así que se acurrucó debajo del gran árbol y pasó allí la noche. Cuando volvimos nos la encontramos delirando allí debajo, no sabía ni donde se encontraba y todo el rato decía tu nombre. Se había resfriado. Pasó una semana en la cama pero no mejoraba. Ella quería volver porque decía que si no vendrías a buscarla o que te irías sin ella, pero nosotros no se lo permitimos. Hace una semana exacta fuimos los tres de compras. Kagome insistió que la podíamos dejar sola y cuando lo hicimos ella aprovecho para intentar escaparse, pero estaba tan enferma que preparando la mochila perdió todas sus fuerzas y no sabemos cómo entró en coma. Nos la encontramos tumbada en el suelo y la llevamos directamente al hospital. Estamos muy preocupados, los doctores dicen que al caer se dio un gran golpe en la cabeza y que no saben si va a despertar.- el abuelo no pudo más y junto a su familia se pusieron a llorar de pena.

Inuyasha estaba helado, no reaccionaba. El abuelo de Kagome le acababa de decir que ella estaba en coma y que lo más probables es que no despertara. Una ola de recuerdos de Kagome le vino a la mente a Inuyasha. Cuando la vio por primera vez, cuando sonreía, cuando se enfadaba con él, cuando le mandaba _al suelo_...

Inuyasha no pudo más y se fue corriendo, lloraba. No quería que nadie le viera así. Daba vueltas, no sabía a dónde iba solo corría para olvidar y cuando paró se fue al único sitio donde se sentía acompañado, al viejo árbol. Perdió la noción del tiempo, pero tampoco le importaba. Kagome no podía saber que él finalmente la había venido a buscar. Nunca había sentido esa sensación de melancolía, de vacío. Sentía que le faltaba una parte de él y en el fondo sabía dónde estaba ésa parte. Se levantó entró por la ventana a la habitación de Kagome y cogió ese familiar pañuelo que Kagome le obligaba a llevar puesto en la cabeza durante la estancia en la época actual. También cogió un chándal del armario, que Kagome le dio una vez para que se cambiarla pero él lo rechazo esa vez pero ahora tenía que ponérselo porque no podía ir con su ropa al sitio donde tenía pensado ir.

Finalmente se recogió la melena con una coletera de Kagome, no le iba a importar mucho, y salió de la habitación por donde había entrado para dirigirse al hospital donde se encontraba Kagome.


	5. El Hospital

**Bueno perdón por haceros esperar tanto pero he tenido unos día muy ajetreados y no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Este capítulo es uno de mis favoritos y supongo que también será uno de los vuestros. Bueno espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como lo he hecho yo al escribirlo!**

**Bss,**

**Jezabella Swan**

Cap.5 EL HOSPITAL

Inuyasha no aviso a nadie que iba a visitar a Kagome. Cuando llegó a las puertas del hospital un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Nunca había estado en uno, pero solo de ver el edificio y el ambiente, le entraban ganas de salir corriendo.

Primero valoró la idea de saltar por una ventana y rastrear el olor de Kagome pero solo en pensar en la variedad de olores que se podía encontrar se le quitaron las ganas. Así pues, entró por la puerta principal, miró los letreros y por desgracia no entendió nada y fue a recepción a preguntar. Había una señorita atendiendo una llamada y otra ordenando papeleo. La segunda se le acercó y le preguntó que se le ofrecía. Inuyasha, incómodo, preguntó por la habitación donde se alojaba Kagome. Esta salió de su escritorio y le acompañó hasta dicha habitación. Antes de entrar les obligaron a ponerse unos extraños ropajes pero no se mostró molesto en ningún momento.

Una vez vestido la enfermera le dijo que si había algún problema que la llamara en seguida por el pinganillo que había colgado en la pared. Al fin, entró.

Olía extraño, no parecía que la persona que estaba en la cama fuera Kagome, ella no olía así, pensaba Inuyasha. Llegó hasta la cama. Parecía que estuviera profundamente dormida. Tenía tubos por todas partes y muchas máquinas a su lado. Inuyasha estaba helado y a la vez atemorizado. Nunca había visto un sitio tan raro y se sentía aún peor al saber que la persona "atrapada" en esas máquinas era Kagome. Al lado de la cama había una silla. Se sentó y se quedó callado, solo la miraba. Estaba muy pálida, se le notaba que había perdido peso. Su pelo no tenía ese brillo que tanto le gustaba a Inuyasha, aunque nunca se lo dijo y además no olía como siempre. Olía a... enfermo.

El chico no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentado observándola. Tampoco le importaba mucho, no tenía nada mejor que hacer y tampoco quería hacer nada. Tenía la sensación de que ese era el sitio donde debía estar en esos momentos.

Otra ola de recuerdos le vino a la mente a Inuyasha, todos eran de Kagome, eso le hacía sentirse triste, no quería llorar delante de Kagome a pesar de que no le pudiera ver.

Se levantó para sentarse con ella en la cama y le empezó a hablar todo y sabiendo que no serviría de nada.

-Kagome, mira que llegas a ser tonta. Mira que pasar una noche al raso sin mantas ni fuego... Y ahora... mira donde estas. Todo por hacer el tonto, tendrías que haber vuelto, entonces ahora no estarías aquí.

Inuyasha paró de hablar. Miró el pálido rostro de Kagome. Se acercó aún más a ella y le cogió la mano, estaba fría, muy fría, tenía la certeza de que con un solo apretón le podría romper los huesos hasta su hermano.

De repente le vino en mente el último encuentro con Kykio, la conversación que tuvieron:

_-¿¡Es por ella, verdad! _

_-¿Por quién?_

_-Vamos Inuyasha, los dos sabemos de sobras de quién estamos hablando. ¿Todo esto es por Kagome, verdad?_

_Inuyasha no contestó._

_-Lo sabía. Des de que ella llegó te absorbió y des de el día que esa mocosa entró en tu vida, tu ya no eres el mismo. No te equivoques Inuyasha ella es yo, es de mi de quien estás enamorado._

Volvió a mirar a Kagome y empezó a inclinarse lentamente hasta llegar a su frente. Entonces con sus carnosos labios le besó delicadamente mientras le caía una lágrima por la mejilla. Enterró su rostro en el pelo de Kagome y le dijo al oído:

-Te quiero Kagome. No te mueras, por favor.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarla otra vez y entonces una de sus lágrimas cayó de su suave mejilla y fue directa a los labios de Kagome pero Inuyasha no se dio cuenta. Volvió a soterrar su cara en el pelo de ella.

De golpe el _holter_ soltó un leve sonido, pero Inuyasha no se percató de ello. Otra máquina hizo lo mismo y entonces el medio demonio levantó la cabeza para ver qué pasaba. Tenía el rostro húmedo, pero no le afectó. No sabía que pasaba, miró a Kagome, ella seguía igual, se secó las lágrimas y se levantó para ver que eran esos ruidos. Estaba inspeccionando esos cachivaches cuando oyó una voz muy familiar que le llamaba:

-¿I... Inu... Inuyash... Inuyasha...?

El chico se sobresaltó. Apartó las máquinas y se dirigió a la cama. Lloraba de alegría. Kagome había despertado. Se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

-Kagome, ¿cómo estás?

No le contestó. Abrió los ojos aunque le costó mucho pero hizo un esfuerzo y le dijo:

-Inu...yasha yo... también te... te... quiero.

Inuyasha se sorprendió y se arrimó a ella a más no poder. Sus labios estaban a menos de cinco milímetros el uno del otro. Kagome cerró los ojos con delicadeza e Inuyasha le besó con ternura. La chica del pelo azabache no tenía mucha energía pero ese beso fue para ella una dosis de adrenalina e hizo que le correspondiera el beso con ansia. Hacía demasiado tiempo que esperaba que eso sucediera, no iba a perder la oportunidad. El beso fue largo pero delicado. Inuyasha también deseaba en el fondo que eso pasara pero no en ese sitio ni en ese momento. En contra de su voluntad se separó de Kagome y le dijo:

-Te quiero, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar para estas cosas. Acabas de salir de un coma, casi no tienes energía. Voy a llamar a la enfermera.

-Espera, antes de que todo el mundo llene esta habitación quiero hacer una cosa. ¿Me lo permites?

Inuyasha se lo pensó, pero él tampoco estaba en condiciones de decirle que no a Kagome y asintió con la cabeza. La chica le dijo suavemente:

-Acércate.

Kagome se incorporó un poco mientras Inuyasha se le acercaba y cuando lo tuvo a su lado le plantó un beso atrapando sus labios con los suyos. Esta vez el beso fue más largo y más salvaje. Los dos llevaban tiempo reprimiendo su amor pero todo y eso Inuyasha fue el que se separó, otra vez y en esta, si aviso a la enfermera.


	6. Recuperación

_Cap. 6 RECUPERACIÓN_

Kagome pasó una semana más en el hospital e Inuyasha no se separó de ella ni por la noche. Luego cuando le dieron el alta y se instaló en su habitación hasta recuperarse del todo.

En cuanto a la escena de amor del día que despertó Kagome, ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar nada.

Estaban en la habitación cuando Kagome empezó a hablar:

-Inuyasha, se que aquí no te sientes cómodo y también sé que tienes ganas de volver al pasado, así que no tienes porque esperarme, lo entendería perfectamente que te fueras sin mí. No creo que yo pueda volver pronto.

Inuyasha miró a Kagome con curiosidad.

-No Kagome, mi sitio ahora es aquí y solo me iré si tú vienes conmigo, vine a buscarte y no volveré sin ti. Esto es todo.

Inuyasha se levantó y miro por la ventana. Estaba raro y Kagome lo notaba, y además no la había vuelto a besar. Ella empezaba a pensar que en realidad esa escena la había soñado y que nada de eso había sucedido, si no de lo contrario Inuyasha no se mostraría tan distante. Tenía que comprobar cuales eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Inuyasha, así pues decidió comprobarlo.

La chica miró a Inuyasha que seguía de espaldas a ella.

-Inuyasha, te quiero.

El medio demonio se quedó tieso. Se giró y antes de que Kagome se percatara de algún movimiento, Inuyasha le estaba besando con toda la pasión del mundo. Ella no dijo nada. Era lo que quería. Esta vez el beso fue salvaje, apasionado. Sus labios se movían a gran velocidad prendiendo los suyos con fuerza. Se tumbaron en la cama, ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Solo se dejaban llevar por el amor mutuo. Inuyasha seguía besándola en la boca, en el cuello, en la barbilla... Kagome estaba en la gloría, tenía en sus brazos al hombre con quien tantas noches había soñado tener y ahora se encontraba enlazada a él derritiéndose de amor. Pero ese cielo no podía durar para toda la vida.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y los dos se separaron bruscamente. Era su madre, venía a ver como se encontraba.

-Hola cariño. ¿Cómo te encuentras? Te veo un poco alterada.- le dijo poniéndole bien el tirante del camisón.

La chica, aun perturbada por la escena que su madre había interrumpido en tan mal momento, intentó disimular su excitación y contestar.

-Eh? Claro estoy como nunca.

Le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Inuyasha intentando que la madre no la viera.

-Mejor, bueno te he traído la merienda.

Le dio un vaso de leche con un trozo de bizcocho casero y se marchó.

Kagome lo apartó. Entonces Inuyasha se acercó a la cama y cogió el plato que su chica había rechazado hacía unos instantes.

-Kagome, tienes que comer, anda come.

-No me apetece, preferiría otra cosa.

Le volvió a lanzar una de esas miradas de tigresa y acto seguido volvía a estar en los brazos de Inuyasha y subiendo al cielo a una velocidad superior a la de la luz.

Los días fueron pasando y cada noche antes de dormir los dos enamorados saciaban su sed de amor entrelazándose entre los dos, pero nunca llegando al final.

Al cabo de un mes Kagome ya se encontraba mucho mejor pero ni su familia ni Inuyasha le permitían salir de casa.


	7. Amores

Cap. 7 AMORES

Sango y Miroku no paraban de preguntarse qué estaría pasando en la época actual. Hacía ya más de dos meses que Inuyasha se había ido en busca de Kagome y aún no había vuelto.

La caza demonios cada vez soportaba menos al monje, o al menos eso era lo que parecía ya que no sobrellevaba muy bien que él se pasara el día lisonjeando con las aldeanas.

Pero en realidad estaba celosa. Ella no quería admitirlo delante de nadie pero se sentía atraída por Miroku y eso en parte le hacía sentirse decepcionada con ella misma ya que no se podía creer que se hubiera enamorado de un manosea traseros como él.

Uno de los días que había discutido otra vez con Miroku, que era una cosa casi cuotidiana, se fue al bosque a entrenar con el hueso volador.

Al cabo de estar un rato sola, escuchó unas voces que se acercaban.

Sango se escondió al reconocer la voz de Miroku. Iba acompañado de una aldeana, como no. Eso enfureció a Sango. Como hicieran algo, pensó, les partía por la mitad con el hueso volador.

Se pararon y la chica se giró hacia Miroku. Empezó a hablar Miroku:

-Sakahame, ¿porque me has traído aquí?

La joven aldeana se ruborizó y miró a los ojos del monje que estaba esperando una respuesta.

-Miroku yo...

La chica estaba roja. Era casi de la misma estatura que Miroku y tenía solo un año menos que él. Sakahame cerró los ojos e hizo morritos con los labios acercándose a él. Sango no quería ver como Miroku besaba a esa chica. Pero justo cuando ya se iba oyó la voz de Miroku.

-Sakahame, no... Yo no quiero esto.

-Pero cómo... te pasas el día seduciendo a las chicas del pueblo y cuando una se decide para dar el paso tú vas y la rechazas. ¿No es esto lo que buscas en realidad?

Sakahame se desató la camisa y le mostró el pecho. Sango enfureció. Estaba decidida a salir para darle una paliza a esa chica que parecía una mosquita muerta pero en realidad era una... Pero entonces Miroku habló con un tono que Sango no se esperaba.

-Tápate Sakahame, yo no busco esto, ni mucho menos.

La chica se tapó desconcertada y avergonzada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te pasas los días alardeando con nosotras?

Miroku ayudó a la joven a taparse y luego la miró fijamente a los ojos y le dijo:

-Mira, me gustan las chicas nada más. Esto ha sido un mal entendido.

Sakahame cada vez estaba más perdida y se sentía tonta por haber malinterpretado a Miroku.

-No lo entiendo, además siempre va bien darle una alegría al cuerpo, ¿no? Además tú no estás comprometido.

Miroku sonrió al ver que la chica mencionaba lo del compromiso.

-No, tienes razón pero me gusta una persona.

Sango se quedó helada. Sakahame se giró y se fue corriendo hacía la aldea. Y justo cuando Sango iba a salir para pedirle perdón a Miroku por lo de antes va y el monje suelta:

-¡Pero tranquila, tienes unos pechos preciosos!

Entonces Sango soltó con toda su fuerza el hueso volador para darle en toda la cabeza y cuando el boomerang le volvió salió gritando:

-¡Eres un cerdo baboso!

Miroku se giró hacia Sango sorprendido por su presencia y dolorido por el golpe que acababa de recibir.

-¡Sango! ¿Qué...?

-¿Cómo puedes ser así? Seré tonta de pensar que antes...

Sango bajó la cabeza avergonzada de sí misma.

-¿Has estado durante toda la conversación? Me has estado espiando...

Miroku miró a Sango con cara provocativa.

-¡Serás burro, yo no me dedico a espiarte!

-No si en realidad te entiendo yo soy irresistible.

Sango le arreó un porrazo increíble. Empezó a darle en el pecho y empezó a llorar.

-¡Eres un insensible, como puede ser que no te des cuenta, te odio, no quiero volver a verte más...!

Sango se agitaba muy violentamente para liberarse de Miroku que en esos momentos estaba sujetándole las muñecas para que no le azotara más.

-Sango, Sango para ya...

-¡Déjame, suéltame!

Sango se sacudió de un modo más fuerte y eso hizo que se acercara a Miroku.

De repente los dos estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro para ser una pelea. Miroku era mucho más alto que Sango, ella le llegaba más o menos a media cara y en uno de las sacudidas de Sango, Miroku no pudo resistirse más y la hizo parar con un beso. Sango se sorprendió pero no hizo nada, se dejó llevar por el momento y Miroku siguió besándola con una pasión inimaginable. Sus lenguas jugaban entre ellas dos haciendo sentir al otro un gran placer y también energía para que ese momento no acabara nunca.

Miroku se separó de Sango un momento para respirar y le susurró al oído:

-Si has escuchado toda la conversación con Sakahame habrás oído la razón por la que no la he besado.

Sango se hizo la despistada.

-¿Una razón? No me acuerdo.

Ahora fue ella la que empezó el beso y acto seguido Miroku le correspondió a este. Esta vez el beso fue más delicado. Miroku rodeaba a Sango por su cintura con el brazo derecho y con el izquierdo hacía remolinos y caricias en su larga coleta. Sango se colgó de él. Deseaba que eso ocurriera des de hacía tiempo y al final lo había conseguido. Miroku era suyo y ella era de él. Ninguno de los dos quiso parar ese beso, cada vez se iba haciendo más y más salvaje hasta que los dos perdieron el equilibrio pero no se molestaron en separarse.

-Me encanta cuando llevas puesto este traje. Estás muy sexy. No sé como no he podido resistirme a ti durante tanto tiempo.

-Yo tampoco sé como lo he logrado, y en cuanto al traje me da mucha pena que te guste tanto cuando lo llevo puesto...

-No importa... jeje.

Miroku empezó a quitarle el traje de caza demonios mientras seguía besándola por todas partes.

Y allí donde Sakahame había intentado fundirse en un deseo carnal con Miroku, lo había conseguido Sango, así llenándola de felicidad.


	8. De vuelta al pasado

Cap. 8 DE VUELTA AL PASADO

Inuyasha y Kagome volvieron al pasado tres meses después. Durante ese transcurso de tiempo habían sucedido muchas cosas, demasiadas.

Lo referente a Sango y Miroku, no quedó muy claro. Después de haber pasado esa fantástica noche los dos juntos entregándose enteramente el uno al otro, Sango no volvió a ser la misma. Los tres primeros días habían estado viviendo una gran historia de amor. El mundo daba vueltas entorno a ellos dos pero después de esas maravillosas 72 horas, Sango no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Miroku. Nunca estaba en la aldea y si por casualidad extraña se encontraban ella se iba corriendo. Miroku estaba confuso. No entendía porque después de esa noche y esos tres días Sango le rechazaba.

Con solo unas horas Kagome se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño entre Sango y Miroku así que decidió hablar con ella:

-Sango, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa con Miroku?

Sango intentó parecer sorprendida frente a la pregunta que le planteaba su amiga.

-¿Con Miroku?- se sonrojó- A mi no me pasa nada.

-Vamos Sango, te conozco. ¿Qué pasó?

La caza demonios vio que Kagome se había dado cuenta de algo y también sabía que ella necesitaba hablar de lo que le estaba sucediendo con alguien.

-Kagome... creo que...- la voz entrecortada de Sango era casi imperceptible.

-Vamos, confía en mí.

Sango suspiró y miró a Kagome esperando que fuera capaz de entender y reaccionar bien a lo que le iba a contar acto seguido.

-Está bien. Me da mucho corte hablar de esto contigo, no lo digo en mala intención. Más bien me da corte hablar de esta hasta con Miroku que es el implicado número uno de lo que me está sucediendo.

Kagome se daba cuenta que lo que estaba sucediendo no era una tontería ya que el tono de voz de Sango era bastante preocupante.

-Sango, me estás asustando, ¿me puedes decir que está pasando?

-Kagome, hace cuatro días, estaba entrenando en el bosque cuando Miroku llegó al sitio donde me encontraba con una chica de la aldea. Esta se le declaró pero Miroku la rechazó diciéndole que él quería a otra persona. Yo me emocioné pero como siempre él la tuvo que fastidiar diciéndole a la pobre chica... bueno de igual. El tema es que yo me enfadé tanto con él que salí a dar la cara y no sé cómo fue que nos acabamos declarando el uno al otro.

-¡Sango, es maravilloso! ¿Cómo...?

-Déjame acabar, esto no es todo. Un beso llevó a otro beso a un te quiero y al final lo acabamos haciendo allí en medio. Los tres días siguientes los pasamos juntos, fue maravilloso, pero entonces me empecé a encontrar mal, muy mal. Empecé a tener vómitos, así que fui a visitar a Kaede y entonces... entonces...

La voz se le quebró otra vez.

-¿Entonces...?- la voz de Kagome sonaba histérica.

-Kagome, ¿no lo entiendes? Kaede me dijo que lo más seguro es que esté... esté en estado de buena esperanza.

-...

Kagome se quedó helada. ¿Sango estaba embarazada? ¿De Miroku?

-Kagome di algo por favor.

-Sango, me estás diciendo que no le hablas al amor de tu vida porque te ha dejado preñada. ¿No es eso lo que desearía cualquier mujer?

Sango se puso a llorar a lágrima viva y como pudo le contestó:

-En realidad tengo miedo de que cuando Miroku se entere de que estoy esperando un bebé suyo, huya corriendo. Pero ahora, no tengo valor para mirarle a la cara y seguir como si no estuviera pasando algo dentro de mí.

Kagome soltó una risa de alivio al ver de qué se trataba el extremo secretismo de Sango.

-No me lo puedo creer. ¿¡Como puedes pensar que Miroku te abandonará cuando lo sepa?

-No lo sé. Como siempre está jugueteando con las aldeanas pues tengo miedo que no quiera perder este estilo de vida.

Kagome rodeó a su amiga por la espalda.

-Sango, sé que Miroku es... Miroku pero también sé que te quiere con locura y nunca te haría algo así. Tienes que hablar con él, tiene derecho a saber que de aquí a nueve meses va a ser padre.

-No lo sé... ¿y si en realidad no lo estoy? No hay manera de saberlo. Hasta que no me empiece a "hinchar" no lo sabremos del cierto.

Kagome calló un momento.

-Si lo que te asusta, en parte, es si de verdad estás embarazada, voy a conseguirte algo que te va a ayudar.

Kagome no le dijo nada más a Sango, la dejó sola donde estaba y se marchó.

Estaba feliz, Sango estaba embarazada o eso que es lo que creía, además el padre era Miroku y lo mejor, entre ella e Inuyasha había empezado a florecer un sentimiento que llevaba demasiado tiempo cerrado en su corazón. Parecía que las cosas empezaban a coger un rumbo acogedor.


	9. Kykio

Cap. 9 KYKIO

De regreso a la aldea, Kykio fue parando en diferentes sitios para probar su nuevo don. Cada vez le era más fácil hacer lo que ella quería. Podía mover cosas, hacerlas crecer a toda velocidad, hasta podía levitar. Pero todo eso a ella no le interesaba, ella solo buscaba una cosa, separar a Inuyasha y Kagome. Sabía que Inuyasha ya no la quería pero como se dice, tiempo al tiempo.

El viaje de vuelta solo arraigaba una semana pero ella regresó al cabo de un mes y medio. Cuando llegó ya no era la misma, Kaede lo notó y en cuando pudo habló con ella:

-Kykio, hermana, des de que has vuelto que ya no eres la misma. Antes te interesabas por la gente del pueblo y te comunicabas con ellos. Ahora no quieres ni que se te acerquen, te pasas los días encerrada o en el bosque. Ni siquiera me has dicho aún a donde fuiste.

Kykio miró con cara de malos amigos a Kaede.

-A ti que no te importa donde fui. Esto son cosas mías y si no me intereso por la gente del pueblo será porque ya no son importantes para mí.

Kaede quedó horrorizada frente al comentario de Kykio.

-Pero tienes unos deberes como sacerdotisa que eres, debes...

La sacerdotisa interrumpió bruscamente a su hermana.

-¡Cállate, no eres quién para decirme que tengo o que no tengo que hacer!

De repente Kaede empezó a levitar.

-¡¿Qué está pasando? ¡Kykio ayúdame!

-¿Qué te ayudé? Ju ju, ¿A caso no te has dado cuenta que soy yo la que está haciendo esto?

Kaede estaba atónita.

-¿¡Qué? ¿Cómo...? Tu eres una sacerdotisa no una hechicera, no puedes hacer esto.

-Antes me preguntabas a donde fui, simple, fui a ver a Yirainn.

-¡La hechicera del pozo de los deseos!

-Exacto.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-Estoy harta de esa maldita niña. Kagome es una entrometida. Me lo quita todo hasta el punto de llegar a quitarme a Inuyasha. Pero eso se acabó, voy hacer que no pueda volver ¡nunca más!

Kaede no se podía creer que su hermana fuera la misma persona que esa mujer que hablaba como una loca y la tenía sujetada en el aire por medio de magia.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! Kykio tu nunca harías algo así.

-Claro que lo haría, solo lo hago por amor. Quiero a Inuyasha, pero lo quiero solo para mí. Con esa mocosa por en medio es imposible estar juntos.

Kaede estaba desesperada veía que su hermana había perdido la cabeza pero lo peor es que se había vuelto peligrosa y tenía que escoger las palabras muy cautelosamente para no ofenderla ni nada.

-Hay otras maneras de conseguir que Inuyasha te ame. Ya te quiso una vez no creo que se le haya olvidado.

Las palabras de su hermana no le sabían a nada. Kykio no escuchaba solo quería realizar su objetivo y la charla con su hermana le estaba reteniendo demasiado tiempo.

-Me da igual. Voy a acabar con Kagome.

-¿¡Vas a matarla?- exclamó Kaede asustada.

Kykio movió la cabeza de un lado para otro.

-Es increíble Kaede. ¿Me crees capaz de algo así? No me puedo creer que mi hermana piense eso de mí.

-Kykio eres malvada. Tú no eras así. Antes luchabas contra el mal, ahora tú eres el mal. Tengo que avisarlos, no voy a permitir que les hagas daño.

Kykio casi mató a Kaede de la mirada que le lanzó frente al comentario que había hecho.

-A no, tu no vas a ir a ninguna parte. Di adiós a tu vida. ¡_Murusmen ssolensis!_

-¡Aaaagggh!

Kaede desapareció en la nada. Kykio era malvada. Solo quería hacer desaparecer a Kagome y muy pronto lo haría no le importaba con quien más tenía que luchar solo sabía que acabaría de una vez por todas con esa metomentodo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Hola lectors! se que hace un tiempecito que no subo capítulos pero es que últimamente tengo un día a día muy ajetreado y se me hace muy difícil poder dedicarme a escribir (o en el caso de "Decisiones" remodelar). **_

_**Así pues he decidido colgar este pequeño capítulo como recompensa a la espera y para avisar de que a partir de ahora no se cuando voy a tardar en actualizar el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Siento mucho haceros esperar!**_

_**Bss,**_

_**Jezabella Swan**_


	10. El test

Cap. 10 EL TEST

Kagome no tardó ni un día en regresar a su época, comprar un test de embarazo y volver. En la farmacia la miraron asustados. Que una chica de 15 años comprara un test de embarazo no era muy normal. A Kagome no le importó, ella sabía que no era para ella y no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie.

No perdió tiempo en ir a saludar a Inuyasha, se fue directa al bosque donde Sango la estaría esperando.

-¿Ya has vuelto?- preguntó Sango al ver que Kagome ya estaba de vuelta.

.Sí, he intentado ir lo más rápido posible ni mi familia se ha enterado de que he ido. Bueno, mira esto es un test de embarazo, se debe poner encima unas gotitas de orina, lo sacudes y a los pocos minutos sale un color si es rosa quiere decir que estás embarazada si sale amarillo, falsa alarma.

Sango estaba asustada y Kagome lo notaba.

-Kagome esto me da mucho miedo, podemos hacerlo mejor mañana.

Su amiga asintió.

-Sí, claro. Además en las instrucciones pone que el test es más seguro si se hace con la primera orina.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_A la mañana siguiente…_

-¿Sango? Levántate. ¿Tienes ganas de orinar?

-Kagome, que...

-Vamos arriba si no quieres que nos vea nadie.

Sango se levantó perezosa. Y se fueron al lavabo a recoger las gotitas de orina de Sango para luego ir al bosque. Sango estaba que se subía por las paredes. No sabía que quería en realidad. Por una parte le hacía mucha ilusión estar embarazada de Miroku, pero por otra parte deseaba que esa cosa extraña que en esos momentos Kagome sujetaba dijera que no lo estaba. Ella le pidió a Kagome que lo mirara ella primero. A los pocos minutos Kagome la llamó:

-Sango, ven tengo que tengo que anunciarte una cosa.

La caza demonios se acercó temblorosa.

-Di... dime lo que tengas que decirme.

-En estos momentos dentro de ti...

-¡Kagome!

-Vale, vale. Sango estás embarazada.

Sango no respondió. De repente un arbusto se movió bruscamente. Había alguien ahí detrás. Unos segundos después Miroku salió de ellos.

-Sango, ¿estás embarazada?

Sonaba una voz dulce pero a la vez asustada y eso a Sango no le gustó. No pudo contestar, solo miraba al suelo, no podía decir ni hacer nada estaba bloqueada. Kagome contestó por ella:

-Miroku, Sango me contó lo que pasó ese día en el bosque. Durante estos días te ha estado esquivando porque creía que si te enterabas te marcharías.

Miroku se quedó callado. Kagome pensó que ella no podía hacer nada más así que se fue. Cuando estuvieron los dos solos entonces Miroku dijo:

-Sango, ¿cómo pudiste pensar que me marcharía al enterarme que estabas embarazada de un hijo mío? ¿A caso no quedó claro el otro día que te quiero con locura?

Sango se puso a llorar.

-Miroku, yo... yo tenía miedo de que no quisieras estar conmigo ahora que...

-Eres una tonta. Yo te quiero y no te dejaría sola por nada del mundo.

Se acercó a ella y la besó. Entonces todas las dudas de Sango se marcharon. Dejó de llorar y se fundió en el beso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_En ese mismo momento…_

Kagome había ido a pasear por el bosque. Ya hablaría más tarde con Sango, aunque no habría mucho de qué hablar, sabía perfectamente que pasaría.

Estaba caminando sola cuando de detrás de un árbol apareció Inuyasha.

-¿Qué hace una chica tan bonita paseando sola por el bosque a estas horas de la mañana?

Kagome le siguió el juego.

-Buscaba a mi medio demonio azul ( en realidad: príncipe azul) y parece que lo acabó de encontrar.

Se acercó a él y le besó.

-Y, ¿se puede saber que hace en medio del bosque un medio demonio tan bien plantado como tú?

-Yo buscaba la fresa más dulce del mundo y parece que la he encontrado.

Cogió a Kagome por la cintura y la besó con ganas. Se besaron durante rato. Kagome se colgaba de Inuyasha y él la sujetaba y repentinamente, Inuyasha pegó un saltó y se colocó encima de una rama con Kagome en sus brazos.

-Te quiero Kagome, pero eres malvada, muy malvada.

-¿¡?

Kagome se sorprendió frente al comentario de su amor.

-Es increíble que des de que hemos vuelto a la aldea no me hayas dirigido la palabra. Ni siquiera te he visto.

Kagome no se encontraba mente presente en esos momentos.

-¡Mierda! Me tengo que ir.

Como no estaba a mucha altura del suelo Kagome pegó un salto y se fue corriendo tirándole un beso a Inuyasha con la mano que aún permanecía en la rama del árbol. Inuyasha se quedó atónito. Quería a Kagome con locura y no podía percatarse de cómo lo había hecho para aguantar tanto sin ella.


	11. Mágia

**Hola a tods! Estos días me siento generosa así que decidí colgar este capítulo antes de lo previsto! Sé que el último que colgué no dejaba las cosas muy claras entre Sango y Miroku así que… aquí va el capítulo nuevo!**

_**DISFRUTÁDLO!**_

_**BSS,**_

_**Jezabella Swan**_

Cap. 11 MÁGIA

Las cosas entre Miroku y Sango mejoraron, así pues hicieron público lo suyo, las dos partes. Por el otro lado, Inuyasha y Kagome vivían un amor furtivo, no querían hacerlo público, les gustaba que solo ellos supieran lo suyo. Sango había empezado a sospechar algo, se había vuelto mucho más sensible para estos temas.

En cuanto a la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la joya, Inuyasha cada vez le daba menos importancia, así que decidieron quedarse en el pueblo ya al menos hasta que naciera el niño o niña, entonces ya pensarían que harían. La vida pasaba feliz entre estas dos parejas pero para alguien que vivía en la misma aldea estos mismos días eran más bien oscuros. Kykio se pasaba el día encerrada, en el pueblo ya ni se la veía y algunos aldeanos empezaban a sospechar que ella estaba relacionada con la desaparición de su hermana Kaede, y no iban equivocados. Otros decían que se había vuelto loca, pero no sabían decir por qué. La sacerdotisa se consumía en rabia, necesitaba un completo plan para que Kagome e Inuyasha se enfadaran, la chica del pelo azabache se marchara a su época y luego, con el pozo ya modificado, que no pudiese volver. A causa de esto Kykio perdió sus dotes de sacerdotisa, la oscuridad que habitaba en su cuerpo había eliminado su blanca y pura alma sustituyéndola por algo lóbrego y vengativo.

-Tengo que conseguir un plan perfecto para que esos dos se enfaden y la atontada de Kagome se marche a su época y se quede encerrada para siempre, donde tendría que estar en todo momento.

Había llegado a un punto que Kykio hablaba con ella misma. Se creía que era dos personas, había enloquecido completamente.

-¡Lo tengo! Esta misma noche cuando la luna haya salido, iré al pozo y lo hechizaré. Luego ya veré que hago con ellos. Jajajajajajajaja.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Mientras tanto Inuyasha y Kagome…_

-Te he echado mucho de menos, estos días, con lo de Miroku y Sango no nos hemos podido ver en ningún momento.

-¡Pero si hemos estado todos los días juntos!

-Lo sé, pero no de la manera que a mí me gusta...

Inuyasha movió las orejas y le lanzó una miradita que hizo enloquecer a Kagome. Ésta, acto seguido se le tiró encima para besarle. Inuyasha satisfecho respondió a éste. Los dos se besaban con ganas, se querían con locura pero lo que no sabían era que pronto algo les separaría para siempre.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Cuando salió la luna… en el pozo…_

-¡Por fin ha llegado el momento! Ahora, después de meses, voy a poder empezar mi plan. Inuyasha, ¡pronto volverás a ser mío! Esta vez Kagome, no vas a poder hacer nada. Nadie podrá hacer nada contra mí. ¡Soy invencible! ¡Mis poderes me hacen invencible!

Kykio se acercó al pozo sigilosamente, sabía que no la podía ver nadie pero tuvo prudencia por si a caso. Cuando estuvo justo al lado del pozo empezó:

-¡_Pózulum modiliums vitae_! ¡Cuya persona se atreva a cruzar, pues que sea la última sin azar! Que ahora cuando la luna ilumina, que el pozo de los deseos se modifique dejando la entrada a cualquier curioso y que solo pueda cruzar una vez. ¡_Pózulum modiliums finito_!

Cuando terminó la frase, el pozo se iluminó y de su interior salió una luz verde que iluminó maléficamente a Kykio. Esta rió perversamente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_En la "casa" donde se encontraban Inuyasha y Kagome..._

-Inuyasha, ¿qué ha sido eso?

-¿El qué?

-¿No lo has visto? Esa luz verdosa, estoy segura que venía más o menos del pozo.

-¿Tienes miedo? Tranquila yo te calmo.

Inuyasha fue a darle un beso pero Kagome lo rechazó y eso hizo extrañar a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, en serio ha sido muy extraño, creo que deberíamos ir a ver qué pasa.

-Vamos Kagome, seguro que han sido alucinaciones tuyas. Déjalo ya, volvamos donde nos hemos quedado.

El medio demonio lo volvió a intentar pero esta vez intentándole besar el cuello, pero también le esquivó.

-Inuyasha, ¿¡Quieres hacer el favor de tomártelo en serio?

-Perdone usted, no pensaba yo que una sola luz iba hacer que me rechazara dos veces, me siento frustrado.

-Lo siento Inuyasha pero me siento inquieta, preferiría ir a ver qué pasa.

-Bueno si te vas a sentir mejor... salimos un momento y miramos si hay algo.

Inuyasha y Kagome se levantaron, él cogió la Tessayga y ella el arco y las flechas.

-Kagome, no vas a necesitar las flechas.

-Inuyasha, no sabemos que hay ahí, será mejor ir preparados.

-Lo que tú quieras. Más o menos vas a pesar lo mismo así que no me importa.

El medio demonio se subió a caballito a Kagome y salió a fuera en dirección al pozo.

Ahí estaba Kykio, no sabía que ellos dos acudirían allí, ni siquiera hubiera creído que Kagome había visto la luz. Con su nuevo poder, al poco rato pudo saber que Inuyasha y Kagome iban hacía donde estaba.

Se escondió, tal vez podría empezar a poner en marcha su plan.

Inuyasha llegó al pozo con Kagome a cuestas al poco rato.

-Ala, ya estamos aquí, ¿ves algo extraño?

-No pero si noto una presencia.

-Como, ¿maligna?

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sabría decir. Es difícil de describir. Nunca había sentido esto.

-Pues como esta cosa sea la responsable de la luz y por tanto la responsable de haberte hecho parar antes, ya puede irse despidiendo de su vida.

-Inuyasha... serás...

-Kagome, ¿sabes una cosa?

-¿Qué?

Inuyasha se le acercó y le dijo al oído:

-TE QUIERO

-Y yo a ti.

Kagome se alzó en sus puntas y le besó en la comisura inferior de sus labios. Kykio estaba a poco más de cinco metros y esa escena le hizo surgir un color rojizo en sus ojos. Estaba ardiendo de rabia. Ella nunca había conseguido que Inuyasha se comportara de esa manera con ella y en vez ahora en ese mismo momento estaba presenciando una escena de cursi romance entre "su hombre" y el asqueroso bicho que le besaba. Eso le repugnó y le hizo arder en llamas.

-No creas Kagome que vas a refregarme por la cara que Inuyasha está contigo. Soy más fuerte que tu. Eres una simple sacerdotisa, y yo soy una hechicera. ¡_Enamurous vacipoius instantuliums_!

Kykio le acababa de lanzar un hechizo a Kagome.


	12. Separaciones

_Cap. 12 _Separaciones

-¿Kagome, estás bien? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma.

-¿Qu... que... qué hacemos aquí?

-¿Cómo? Kagome, hemos venido aquí porque tu habías dicho que habías visto una luz que provenía del pozo.

La chica se lo miró interrogante.

-¿Yo he dicho eso?

-¿Kagome de verdad estás bien? No pareces la misma, parece que… te hayan hechizado o algo.

Kagome no contestó y eso preocupó a Inuyasha.

-¿Volvemos ya? Me has dejado con las ganas antes...

El medio demonio se le acercó y le fue a dar un beso pero Kagome al ver sus intenciones se inclinó evitando el roce de sus labios.

-¡Al suelo!

Inuyasha quedó inmediatamente amorrado contra el suelo y entonces muy extrañado le preguntó:

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa, des de cuando no quieres que te bese? ¡Y si es así solo tienes que decírmelo y punto!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a intentar besarme? ¡Y encima me dices tan naturalmente que si no quiero besarte que te lo diga, des de cuando tu y yo...!

Inuyasha aún permanecía en el suelo, se acababa de quedar helado delante de la contestación tan repentina de Kagome. No sabía que estaba pasando, ¿por qué ahora le salía con esas?

Kagome se estaba comportando de un modo muy extraño. Sin molestarse a ayudar a Inuyasha, Kagome se fue hacía la aldea confundida. No sabía exactamente lo que acababa de pasar en el pozo. Solo sabía del cierto que estaba sola con Inuyasha y él la intentó besarla con demasiada naturalidad para ser el primer beso. ¿Qué estaba haciendo antes de la escena del pozo?

No lo sabía, estaba confusa. No le dio más vueltas al asunto. De repente le vino a la mente algo muy importante que había dejado sin resolver, Sango.


End file.
